Twisted Tuesday
by Hikari Midori-chan
Summary: The Teen Titans are fighting the Hive Five and something twisted happens. Please R&R! Rating just to be safe. Tell me if I overrated it. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I know I need to stop writing so many new stories when so many stories are unfinished. This just came to me. I thought: What if all the Titans got switched? Well, I guess I answered my own quiestion. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I can't say it! I-I-Idon'towntheTeenTItans!

There, I said it:(

* * *

The Teen Titans woke to a happy sunny Monday. Birds were singing, dogs were playfully stealing Frisbees in the park, people were jogging to lose weight, and pizza was being eaten by the Titans themselves. Everything seemed perfect. Keyword: 'seemed'.

"This is a most glorious day; it seems that there is nothing can damage our day!" Starfire said happily.

"Totally. I—hey! A penny!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he picked up a small coin that had Abraham Lincoln carved into it.

"Now I _know_ this day will be lucky," Beast Boy declared.

"Well, we didn't need the penny for all this luck. I mean, it's a clear day," Robin said, sipping his soda.

"And all the bad guys are behind bars," Cyborg added, reaching for the last slice of pizza.

"And _I _have the last slice of pizza," Raven faintly smirked as she took the pizza with her powers.

"I wouldn't call that lucky," Cyborg mumbled.

"Anyway, I think this day _will _be perfect," Robin smiled.

Suddenly, a familiar tune played.

Robin took out his yellow communicator and flipped it open.

"Titans, the Hive Five has escaped from jail and are robbing the bank," Robin announced disappointedly.

At the bank….

"This would give me a lot of new fashion statements," Jinx said to herself as she took a bag half her size and heaved.

"Man, this is going to be a perfect day," See-More smiled as he took a bag larger than Jinx's and examined it with his X-Ray vision.

"Ugh, a little help?" Mammoth asked tiredly as he tried to lift fifteen tons of gold.

"You're supposed to be the strongest one, stupid," Gizmo said as he passed by passing a bundle of jewels.

Though what he said was mean, it was a very small remark compared to his other ones he reserves for the Titans.

Mammoth wasn't too pleased, though and he started glaring at Gizmo.

"You try 'in to start trouble?" Mammoth asked angrily.

"We already started trouble earlier, nimrod," Gizmo answered.

"Will you two just shut up?" Jinx said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, save it for the Titans. If they ever get here," Private Hive added.

Suddenly, a sharp red and yellow boomerang flew by and cut top of the bag that Private Hive was holding, causing it to drop.

"Sorry we're late," Robin said in his heroic voice. "And I see you're late for a trip to jail." (AN: A corny Robin line. LOL)

"Hive Five, attack!" Jinx called as she tossed several pink rays at the Titans who swiftly dodged them.

_Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing! _

Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at the flexible Jinx who was back-flipping as quickly as Starfire could shoot starbolts.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose!" Raven chanted as she lifted the blocks of gold Mammoth was having so much trouble with.

"No way can a girl lift more weight than I can!" Mammoth steamed.

Raven threw the blocks of gold that were encased in an aura of black energy at Mammoth.

Mammoth grunted under the ton of weight and was sweating a river as he lifted it.

Raven jumped out of the way, but had time to stop the gold from crashing into the wall.

"Note to self: don't use fifteen tons of gold in battle," Raven muttered.

On the far corner of the bank, Cyborg was battling with Gizmo.

"Ready to check your batteries?" Gizmo smirked as he pushed a button on the pad he was holding that was connected to his backpack. A thing that looked like a skinny metal snake with an electric magnet appeared out of Gizmo's backpack.

"Nice new toy. Check out mine," Cyborg said as he drew his arms in front of him and two cannons similar to his sonic cannon with a bright milky white that seemed to connect to each other aimed itself at Gizmo who sweat dropped.

"Uh, I'm sure we can talk this over…." Gizmo chuckled nervously as he slowly backed away. He started to run with a bright white beam of light following him.

"Yaaaah!"

Robin threw a punch at Private Hive, but his fist couldn't withstand P.H.'s giant yellow shield.

"Argh!" Robin exclaimed as he rubbed his fist.

"Too hard for ya?" Private Hive smirked.

Robin scowled and tried a sweep kick.

Private Hive grunted as he fell to the floor.

"Too hard for ya?" Robin mimicked.

Beast Boy crashed into the wall behind Robin who looked back in surprise.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin called.

"Yeah. Never knew eyes were so powerful. Or in this case, eye," Beast Boy said as he rubbed his head.

See-More started fighting with Robin using bright lights of eye beams.

Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and jumped onto See-More.

"Get off of me!" See-More ordered.

"Yeah right," Beast Boy said as he morphed back into a human. "You're just too easy."

Meanwhile, Raven was still dueling with Mammoth.

Raven conjured blasts of dark energy while Mammoth shielded himself with his massive arms.

The impacts suddenly stopped and Mammoth lowered his arms. Raven wasn't in front of him anymore.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose!" came a voice from behind Mammoth.

He turned around and his face met a large black pointed fist.

"Mammoth, meet telekinetic fist and vice versa," Raven said in a victorious voice.

Starfire was hit by Jinx's waves of pink hexes and knocked out of the air.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he hurriedly caught her in the same manner as he did many times before.

Cyborg fired his original sonic cannon but missed.

It was clear that Jinx had been training a lot harder to stop the Titans.

"Hi-ya!" Jinx cried as she let out a particularly large magenta wave of light.

It hit both Beast Boy and Cyborg who were then knocked out from the impact.

"How do you guys like my new move?" Jinx smirked.

"I'm not impressed," Robin said as he tossed several explosive disks at Jinx as soon as he had laid Starfire down in a safe spot.

Jinx twirled and dodged all the attacks.

"Everyone's a critic," Jinx said.

She twirled once more and more pink rays came out from her arms.

Robin had dodged several hexes, but was hit by a few strong ones that blasted him into the wall.

"Forget me?" Raven asked from behind Jinx, her hands covered with a black aura and her eyes glowing brightly.

"Of course not. You and your little unfashionable friends are going to pay for the past humiliations you have given the Hive," Jinx said wickedly.

"Do your worse," Raven shot back.

"Not a problem," Jinx answered as she summoned another immense crimson-white wave and shot it at Raven.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose!" Raven chanted quickly and an equally large wave of darkness hit the pink wave. Suddenly, the two attacks reached each other sending each girl flying near their allies. Everything went black.

The next day, Raven woke up to see a messy room that smelled of foot odor and rotten apples. There was an ocean of dirty laundry and the floor had seemingly disappeared from sight. Raven covered her nose and started breathing out of her mouth. What was she doing here?

She then looked at a long mirror facing her. Her reflection wasn't a pale, dark girl, but a short green elf.

Raven screamed.

In a jail cell, Jinx woke and saw her own body lying on a bed asleep in a cell across from her. She jumped off her cot in confusion and saw that everything was bigger. She looked at her hands, scared to even glance down. They were small and covered in little greenish-blue gloves that looked like they were attached to her sleeves for they were the same color to.

Jinx screamed.

Somewhere in Mexico, people were standing around puzzled to what the distant sound of feminine screams were coming from.

* * *

Okay, kind of short. This'll be really interesting and let me take the time to say that there are no pairings in this fic. Maybe a hint here or there,but no pairings.Sorry! Please R&R! 

Thanks for reading!

-TTF


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, peoples! Gee, I never really used that word before.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I'm proud! (Not really. Sob)

Reviews:

Pastelstorm: Really? Thanks a bunch! Hope you like this chapter.

Overactive Mind: I have no clue. I suppose one of them in Hive Five is smart enough to figure it out. It's pretty much in a group exept for Cyborg and Gizmo. Enjoy the chapter.

AvIdWrItEr1924:Thanks, and I'll see if I can read it. The thing is, my parents are kind of uptight about bad language and junk, it's kind of embarrassing, but I'll see it. Thanks for the support!

Certified Teen Titan:Thanks, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Robin woke up to hear Raven's scream and got out of his bed, running out the door too quickly to notice his bright, happy pink room.

He ran to the door marked RAVEN and knocked.

It opened to show a sleepy looking Raven with messed up hair looking at him.

"Oh, hey Star," Raven said.

"Raven, what's wrong with your voice and I'm Robin," Robin said, looking at Raven as if she was crazy.

"Robin? What? I'm Beast Boy…." Beast Boy looked down at his body along with Robin looking down at his.

They screamed.

"Will you all shut up?" shouted a shrill voice from Cyborg's room.

Beast Boy and Robin looked at each other worriedly and ran to Cyborg's room.

"Uh, Cyborg? You okay?" Robin asked timidly.

"Cyborg? I'm not that crud-munching Cyborg!" the voice said.

The sound of someone stumbling out of bed (AN: If you can call what Cyborg sleeps on a bed) and clanking metal feet walking toward the door.

"Why's everything so tall?" the voice wondered.

There was a pause.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME!"

Suddenly, the door dashed open and it revealed a disgruntled looking Cyborg.

"The Titans!"

It was clear that the person inside Cyborg's body was Gizmo.

"Okay, what did you do, Gizmo?" Robin demanded.

He seemed to have forgotten that Gizmo was inside Cyborg's body because he had reached forward and tried to grab Cyborg's body's imaginary shirt.

"I didn't do nothing!" Gizmo said hastily.

"Then how did we get like this?" Robin shouted.

"I am I supposed to know? One minute everything's black and then I'm in this crud-munchin' tin can's stinkin' body!"

"What is happening?" came a light sleepy voice coming out of Robin's room.

Robin's body, or should I say Starfire came out and her eyes (or Robin's masked eyes) grew wide. She was staring at her own body!

Starfire screamed in terror and jumped up, probably wanting to fly and start shooting starbolts at the imposter.

"Why—ungh—can—ungh—I not fly?" Starfire exclaimed.

She looked at her hands and saw they were covered in green gloves. She looked at her costume which was now red, green, yellow, and black.

"Starfire! Stop, I can explain. Well, not really," Robin said.

Suddenly, Raven burst out of Beast Boy's room.

"Aaah!" Beast Boy squeaked at the sight of his body. "Somebody _please _tell me the Titans Tower was bombarded by a bunch of camouflaged mirrors!"

"We need to find the Jinx now!" Raven exclaimed. "I think her bad luck powers and my powers mixed together to form a gigantic mess!"

"I'll say," Gizmo said as he crossed his now giant arms.

"No way, Gizmo is in Cyborg's—?" Raven trailed off.

"Yes way. You're right, Raven. We definitely need to find—" Robin was interrupted by the tinkling sound of the Titans Communicators.

"Oh, no. This is the worst time…." Robin groaned as he snatched up the small communicator.

"Oh, this looks bad," Robin finally said. "Plasmas is messing with some toxic waste at the dam and if he gets any into the water, then it might break the dam and the deadly water will flow into the city! We'd better stop him!" Robin exclaimed.

"Can't ugly wait? I want my body back!" Beast Boy whined.

"We have to stop him," Robin said sternly, which was odd since Starfire had never really looked stern before.

"Why? If you ask me, it sounds pretty cool," Gizmo said.

"And if we don't stop him, Plasmas will flood the city, including the jail where your little body is in," Robin said.

Gizmo was silent.

"Let's get this over with before one of us needs to go to the bathroom or take a shower," Raven said disgustedly.

At the dam….

"Okay, Gizmo. Don't do anything that would endanger the team or the dam and—"

"Blah, blah, blah. I got it," Gizmo said mockingly which made Robin start steaming. (Again, this looked odd since Robin was in Starfire's body.)

"Ugh…fine. Okay, Teen Titans—"

"Robin, forgive me for interrupting, but if it is not too much trouble, may I say your battle cry? After all I am Robin, now," Starfire said sweetly.

"Oh, alright. I suppose we can't let anyone know we're mixed up. Everyone might worry, now everyone stay in character, okay?" Robin directed.

"Super. I have to be like a hyperactive short green teenage boy," Raven groaned.

"Say it, Star," Robin said as they started running and flying towards Plasmas.

"Titans, go!" Starfire said in a low voice. She giggled.

"Starfire, Robin doesn't giggle!" Beast Boy said to Starfire.

Starfire nodded and reached with a little difficulty into her utility belt.

The Titans had taken a few moments to explain their powers, though nobody really understood how Cyborg's robot body worked.

Starfire pulled out a bird-a-rang. She threw it at the Plasmas, but it stuck to him and seemed to melt into his glob of a body, though it _did _attract Plasmas's attention. He turned around to see what had stuck something into his back.

As Starfire ran from Plasmas's goops of pasty grotesque glue, Robin had shakily flown up behind him and starting shaking his hand as if to magically work a starbolt.

"Work, work, work!" Robin muttered in a frustrated tone.

"Righteous fury and confidence!" Starfire called to Robin.

"I'm righteously furious at my powers and I'm confident this will end up badly. Does that count?" Robin snapped in irritation.

"Robin, heads up!" Beast Boy shouted.

Robin narrowly dodged Plasmas and fell to the ground.

Beast Boy tried to concentrate but as you know, the thing that Beast Boy would most likely not do, is concentrate.

"Beast Boy, you have to do this one little thing! You have to concentrate!" Raven shouted.

"This isn't the easiest thing to do, you know!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Okay, this is getting completely boring," Gizmo sighed and suddenly, his fist turned into a familiar sonic cannon.

"See ya, Snot Face!"

A bright blue light crashed into Plasmas's stomach and sent him flying.

Plasmas turned into his normal sleeping self and was safely put in a high-security jail.

"How did you figure that out?" Robin demanded in a tired and annoyed voice.

"Isn't it obvious? My genius was in my head, not my body, stupid. I'm still smart, and figuring out how a tin can's body works is a piece of cake," Gizmo explained.

"And _why _didn't you do that before!" Raven steamed, knowing that she could let out emotion now.

Gizmo shrugged. "I thought that even _you _guys can figure that out. I guess not."

"Argh! Let's just get to the jail and get our bodies back. I think this suit is giving me a wedgie," Beast Boy complained.

At the jail….

"Why did you do that for, Jinx?" Mammoth asked sleepily as he arose from his slumber sleepily, staring at Jinx. (Jinx's body)

Mammoth was in See-More's body.

"Who are you talking to, man?" Cyborg, who was in Jinx's body asked.

He rubbed his eyes and realized he was in jail.

"Yo! What happened? Why am I in the prison!" Cyborg screamed.

"Gee, Jinx. You sound funny," Mammoth commented. Mammoth is kind of slow.

"He's not Jinx, you idiot, I am!" Jinx shouted. "And you're not See-More either, are you?"

"Someone scream?" See-More asked as he got of his cot. He was now Private Hive.

"Hey, what am I doing over there?" Private Hive asked from Mammoth's body.

Everyone except for Jinx looked down at their bodies in unison.

"Yaaaaaaah!"

The Titans and Gizmo had made it to the jail and heard the screams of terrified boys.

"They must have found out," Raven said obviously.

"Let's go before Cyborg goes psycho because he found out he's in the slammer," Beast Boy said.

Robin was the first to get to the jail cells that the Hive Five and Cyborg were kept.

Cyborg stopped screaming the moment he saw Robin.

"Starfire! Over here! I'm Jinx!"

"I'm not Star, Cyborg. It's a long story," Robin sighed.

"We all got switched because Raven and my attacks mixed together," Jinx summarized.

"Okay, so maybe it's not so long," Robin shrugged.

"So you're telling me, I'm really in a girl's body and I'm not crazy?" Cyborg asked.

"In a girl's body, yes and crazy, yes," Jinx said.

"How are we going to do this?" Raven asked Jinx. "We don't even know what other damage this could do to the city if we do the attacks again, not to mention being unsure of which bodies we'll turn up in next."

"You're right, though I hate to admit. All the new fashions will go to waste and I don't want to turn up in Mammoth's body. I think the spell will wear off within…about a day," Jinx said.

"A day!" Cyborg shouted.

"Twenty-four hours!" Starfire cried.

"One day!" Robin yelled.

"My body!" Mammoth exclaimed.

"I can't be in this stupid Tin Man's body!" Gizmo shouted.

"Would you rather be in Raven's body?" Jinx asked.

Gizmo said nothing.

"Then I suggest you wait for a day. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Jinx said.

Raven glared at Beast Boy.

"Some lucky day."

"I blame the penny," Beast Boy said.

* * *

Hope it was long enough. I try to update once a week or once every two weeks. Does anyone know how Gizmo speaks? I've heard him, but I don't know where to put the words. Thank you!Please R&R! 

-TTF


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Reviews:

mistressmarionette: Thank you, I really like that you were specific about the parts you like.Enjoy the chapter!

Pastelstorm: I wish I had an idea how they got out. Maybe I can think of something, but in the meantime, R&R!

Overactive Mind: You sure live up to your penname! Thanks for the advice!

Gaurdiangirl1: Hope ya like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, okay?

* * *

"Jinx, you'redelusional, we can't do this!" Beast Boy shouted as he crossed his arms, or rather Raven's arms.

"Stop overreacting, BB. I should be the one doing it! I'm not staying in jail!" Cyborg exclaimed. "And I am _not _staying in a girl's body!"

"Sorry Cyborg, but the police won't buy it. They won't let you out," Robin said.

"Can't they see that you're voice changed? Starfire doesn't sound like that!" Cyborg said.

"They're idiots, I know," Raven said.

"We can't let Gizmo stay out of jail!" Cyborg tried.

"We'll keep an eye on him, don't worry," Robin assured him. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"No! Don't leave me here! Have mercy!" Cyborg pleaded as the others left.

Gizmo stuck his tongue out at Cyborg in pleasure.

"Let me outta here!"

"See ya, Tin Man!" Gizmo laughed.

"Okay, here's the deal. You don't do anything that will mess our crime-fighting up and we won't do anything to you," Robin said.

"Yeah, like I'd do anything stupid. You idiots don't even know how to use your powers," Gizmo scoffed.

"Robin, I think Gizmo is right. We do not know how to master our powers, and many villains are how you say, 'running loose' and will be committing crimes shortly," Starfire sighed.

Robin hesitated. "We need to learn how to master our powers and fast."

A few minutes later, the Titans were with their switched member and Gizmo was in the living room.

"You stay there and don't move," Robin ordered.

"I'll do whatever you say," Gizmo said.

"Good, now, let's go to the Training Room," Robin said.

The Titans agreed and left.

"Yeah, like I'd ever listen to those toe-jamming gunk-eaters," Gizmo muttered as he went for a door that led to the Evidence Room, which obviously held all the evidence of many villains.

"Cool!" Gizmo exclaimed as he reached for a few weapons.

"You just have to think about the animal and ta-da! You turn into it," Beast Boy explained.

"I guess its simple enough," Raven shrugged.

"Not really. It takes years and years of practice, so don't be disappointed if you don't—"

Raven turned into a green snake, then a green mouse, then a green horse. She morphed back into herself and smiled faintly.

"Yes, your powers are very advanced. Now, for my powers, you have to concentrate. You have to find your center and say the words, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven explained.

"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't sound so hard," Beast Boy said, eager to show Raven he could do just as good with her powers as she could his.

He stood up, his back straight, took a breath and said, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Beast Boy shot through the ceiling, screaming like a girl.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?" Raven called.

"No," Beast Boy answered in a muffled voice, his head stuck in the ceiling.

"Is my body okay?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Beast Boy replied in the same muffled voice.

Raven transformed into an elephant that strangely fit in the room and pulled Beast boy down from the ceiling with her trunk.

"Thanks," Beast boy said, taking bits of plaster out of his/Raven's hair.

"You let out too much feeling and energy. You need to use you're pint-sized brain," Raven said.

"Well it's harder than it looks!" Beast Boy snapped.

Raven let out a smile.

"Well, at least you're learning something."

"Robin, I am sure you are working too hard on this. You need to relax and that will make you fly. Think of something enjoyable," Starfire smiled encouragingly.

"Alright," Robin sighed. He shook off all feelings of pressure and frustration and thought of his own little happy thought.

His/Starfire's feet floated slowly off the ground and he looked down at his friend and smiled.

"This is so awesome! I can fly!" Robin exclaimed. He happily soared around the room, and once he touched the floor, he seemed like the happiest guy on earth.

Flying was so amazing. You could see everything, and never really got tired.

"Glorious, Robin! You have flown! Tell me, what was your happy thought?" Starfire said.

"Er, that's not important. What's important is that you get to know how to use my weapons," Robin said quickly. (A/N: I bet you know what his happy thought was. Go on, guess!)

"You are correct, I must learn how to have the same abilities you do," Starfire nodded, to Robin's relief.

"Okay, see here, this is where my bo staff is and here are the exploding discs. You have to just press here and it comes out," Robin said.

"Oh, how useful," Starfire remarked.

"Yeah, but you need to know where they are," Robin said. "It wouldn't be too useful if you took out the wrong thing. Now over here are the freeze discs…."

At the Jump City Prison, Cyborg wasn't exactly enjoying his stay.

"You'd better not mess with any of my hair," Jinx warned. "Or you'll wake up in the hospital breathing through a tube."

"Gee, that's pleasant," Cyborg said.

"You got stuck in a girl's body!" Mammoth cracked up.

"And _you _got stuck in a skinny geek with optic lens," Cyborg said.

"I'm no geek!" See-More insisted.

"Man, you see through girls' clothing, it sounds pretty geeky to me," Cyborg said.

"You guys are making fools of yourselves, this is no way for graduated HIVE members to act," Private Hive said.

"Well I'm not a graduated HIVE member!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah Private Hive, he flunked school it after he broke up with Jinx," Mammoth said.

Jinx started to get mad.

"Shut up!" Jinx ordered.

"Did I say that out loud?" Mammoth said nervously.

"If I wasn't in this stupid body, you'd be dead by now!" Jinx steamed.

"I wish I was dead right now," Cyborg muttered.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter and I hope it doesn't suck too much. I don't think I did a very good job on this. I hope the next chapter is better, and please don't desert me if it wasn't good! The next chapter will have Gizmo palying around in the Evidence Room and Cyborg will be feeling especially unpleasant when some guy comes along at Jump city Prison...

Please R&R!

-TTF


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the wait. You know with school, and then my computer crashed and we didn't have time to take it to the shop to be fixed. Ugh, everything's so evil to me these days. Anyway, I put in a kind of short storyline to what happened to the Hive Five when Mother Mae-Eye took over. It's short and I couldn't think of anything but this, but I'm doing it for Overactive Mindbecause I know you've been itching to know what happened since Chapter 1. I hope its good and I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not updating. Enjoy!

Reviews:

Overactive Mind: Yeah, I thought it might be a little confusing. I have no clue, but maybe.

loaned: You'll just have to wait and see, but I'm sure you have a pretty good idea.

AvIdWrItEr1924: I guess I did put some of that in. I'm glad you chose to read it anyway.

Guardiangirl1: Sorry it wasn't soon.You seem like a patient person, though. Enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I don'town the Teen Titans.

* * *

A creak came from the door and Cyborg turned his/Jinx's head.

A tall, muscular figure was being walked into his/Jinx's and Mammoth's jail cell by a slim, nervous looking cop. The guy was as big as Mammoth, but that was the only resemblance. He had a handsome face with blue eyes and a double chin. His short black hair was trimmed neatly and his green eyes sparkled. It was hard to think he was a villain.

"N-now you s-stay there and n-no trouble," the officer said shakily.

Cyborg rolled his/Jinx's eyes. _They don't make good cops like they used to anymore. _

Once the officer stumbled away lamely, the giant turned to Cyborg/Jinx's body.

"Fancy meeting you here. I thought you wouldn't get caught," the boy smiled.

"Er, yeah," Cyborg said in a high voice. He didn't exactly like the way the boy was looking at him.

"What happened to your beautiful voice, baby?" the guy said.

"Nothing, I just, uh…." Cyborg trailed off, looking at Jinx from the corner of his eye.

Jinx was making gestures with her hand and mouth. She opened her mouth and tilted her head up. Her hand was motioning from her mouth to diagonally above her.

"I lost it when I threw up," Cyborg said. _Baby?_

Jinx slapped herself in the face.

"You what?" the boy asked, looking disturbed.

Mammoth was biting down laughter in the corner of the jail cell.

"Er, I lost my voice while…singing. Yeah, that's right! It's still a little hoarse," Cyborg said turning a slight pink, though it could hardly be seen by his/Jinx's lightly colored make up.  
"Oh, well, that makes more sense," the guy shrugged. "So, we on for tonight? You know, after we break out of this joint."

"Uh…." Cyborg stalled, looking over the guy's shoulder for Jinx.

Jinx was nodding her/Gizmo's head yes.

"Yeah, sure," Cyborg said uncertainly.

"Cool. I'm gonna catch some Z's. Hard times, that stuff," the guy yawned and immediately fell asleep on a cot.

"Jinx, you've got some 'splainin' to do!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What? So I got a boyfriend, big deal," Jinx said, arms crossed. "After you left the HIVE, you didn't think I'd get a new boyfriend?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd go out with a jerk!" Cyborg said. "He seemed really disgusted of you."

"_You _told him you threw up!" Jinx shouted.

"Whatever! I'm glad I dumped you!" Cyborg said.

"Good! That makes the two of us! And if you don't remember, _I _dumped _you_!" Jinx shouted and she plopped down on her cot and faced the wall.

Cyborg mumbled angrily and climbed onto the top cot in his/Jinx's cell.

"This is why I told her not to go out with any guy," See-More said.

"No you didn't," Private Hive said.

"…."

"…."

Back at the tower and in the Evidence Room….

By this time, Gizmo had 'played' with every weapon in the room.

"Hey, here's my back pack that idiot Cyborg took from me!" Gizmo said as he picked up his metal back pack. "Argh, now it's broken. What a waste."

"What's this?" Gizmo said as he picked up a grenade. (A/N: I don't think any of the villains the Titans have fought had grenades, but I'm just adding it in.)

"Boring. These people don't have any style at all," Gizmo said as he tossed he grenade. The ring got pulled when it hit a point of glass and it blew up right behind Gizmo who seemed totally oblivious of what had happened.

"Now, where did the toe-jammin' Titans put their better weapons?"

"Titans, we have a situation!" Robin called as the alarm went off. He opened his communicator and said, "There's a prison break out."

"C'mon Jinx! Let's go!" the boy shouted as he took Cyborg's/Jinx's hand.

Jinx looked at Cyborg/her body being pulled away by her boyfriend. _I hope we get back to our own bodies soon, _she thought as she ran along side the other three members of the Hive Five. _This is so worse than what happened wit that old grandma Mother Mae-Eye…._

It all came to jinx in a flash as she ran across the prison ignoring the ear-splitting alarm.

"_Mother will always be here, children," Mother Mae-Eye_ _smiled her sweet little smile. In real life, she was smirking. "Are you all full Jinxy?" _

"_Yes mother," Jinx smiled contently as Mother Mae-Eye wiped her face with a napkin. _

"_I'm not, mother. May I have some more pie?" See-More asked. _

"_Of course, um, let's see. A pet name for See-More… aha! See-See!" Mother Mae-Eye said as several more pies appeared. She turned to Mammoth. "Look who's filthy wilthy! Mammy needs his bibby!" _

_A bib that read "I'm A Big Boy" popped up onto Mammoth's neck. _

"_Thank you Mother Mae-Eye," Mammoth said, giggling childishly. _

"_I want my blankie!" Private Hive whined. _

"_Here it is, Privey Hivey," Mother Mae-Eye said as she took out a yellow blanket with a hive pattern on it. _

"_What about you, Gizzy? Do you want more pie?" Mother Mae-Eye asked. _

"_Yes please, Mother—hey! Nobody calls me Gizzy!" Gizmo shouted. _

"_Have some more pie!" Mother Mae-Eye exclaimed as more pies showed up. _

"_No!" Gizmo shouted. Luckily, Mother Mae-Eye hadn't put on any baby clothes on the five yet. Two knock-out laser cannons came out of Gizmo's back pack and shot Mother Mae-Eye, sending her flying. _

"_You hurt mother," Jinx said. _

"_You're gonna get spanked!" See-More laughed. _

"_Shut up," Gizmo said as he fired at his teammates. _

"_Ow!" Jinx, See-More, Private Hive, and Mammoth snapped back to reality. _

"_Why in the name of HIVE did you do that for?" Private Hive asked. _

"_Because you all were acting like idiots to a crazy old granny because she fed you pie!" Gizmo shouted. _

Gizmo had figured it out because he was way too obnoxious and they beat Mother Mae-Eye to the pulp before she escaped to her pie.

_What a nightmare, _Jinx thought.

* * *

There we go! Please R&R!

-TTF


	5. Chapter 5

Man! I just can't review in one stinkin' week, can I? This is so bad! Okay, if I get enough reviews, then I'll try to update again this weekend, kay? Thanks for sticking with me, guys. I have no clue what I would do without your patience, even if you say you don't have it. I didn't get too many reviews, so I expect you are all kind of mad or annoyed because of my inaccountability. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Teen Titans, and while I'm at it, also wish for a dog and a million bucks.

* * *

"Well, aside from being in separate bodies and almost killing ourselves from trying to master each other's powers, this day was pretty okay," Raven admitted.

"You are correct, Raven. It has been very enjoyable to learn more about each other as we did before," Starfire nodded cheerfully.

"Yeah, I—has anyone seen Gizmo?" Robin asked.

The Titans looked around the living room. Gizmo was nowhere to be seen.

Raven got up, but immediately fell down, groaning and holding her stomach.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, but he fell down groaning as well followed by Robin and Starfire. Where Gizmo was, he fell down cursing slightly in his own little way. Five members of the Hive Five and Cyborg were knock out by some invisible force and were soon unconscious.

In a few minutes, Jinx woke up. She wasn't outside running from cops, but inside a large living room. She looked around, seeing Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire knocked out around her.

"What am I doing here?" Jinx said aloud; then rubbed her head. _That's weird, _she thought. Her hair wasn't her normal hair that arched up into a U-shaped form or Gizmo's bald head. It felt soft and slightly thin.

She looked at her hands. Pale!

"Oh no," Jinx whispered. _I'm that psycho Goth Raven!_

Robin woke up to see he was in a jail cell.

"What happened?" Robin said to no one in particular.

"That's what I should be asking," said a voice.

"Raven?" Robin asked. He turned to see Jinx with a definite Raven's frown. "Looks like you got Gizmo."

"What has happened?" said a familiar confused voice.

Raven and Robin turned to see Mammoth getting up from the ground of the jail cell from across the two.

"Dude…eep! I—I'm that geek See-More!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Can someone shut that squealin' girl up?" Cyborg asked. He apparently got the body of Private Hive.

"How can I shut up? I'm a skinny one-eyed freak!" Beast Boy complained.

"Well, the way I see it is that the only change is the one eye and you're taller," Cyborg smirked.

"What happened?" Robin repeated.

"It's probably a side-effect from the spell. I think it's getting close to the time when all our bodies are back to normal," Raven said reasonably.

"Raven, are we just going to get back to our bodies, or is there some sort of incantation or sequence we have to go through?" Starfire asked.

"I honestly don't know," Raven shrugged. "I suppose we just get back to ourselves from here."

"Well, we'd better change back soon because this spandex is giving me a wedgie," Beast Boy said. "I wish I was in my own cool costume."

"So do I," Starfire sighed, plopping down on the floor which caused the jail to shake a little.

"Don't worry team, we'll be back soon," Robin assured them.

"Uh, Robin. If we're here, then that means the Hive Five are in the tower," Raven said slowly.

"I hope that even criminals have a conscience then," Robin said, slightly annoyed by all this chaos.

Back at the tower…

"This is bad," Mammoth said. "Look at me! My skirt is like so short!"

"It's called a mini-skirt for a reason, Dipwod," Gizmo said in a you're-such-an-idiot sort of tone.

"You think you have it bad? Look at how short I am!" See-More exclaimed.

"Will you guys take this seriously?" Jinx asked irritably. "There's a reason why we switched bodies…again!"

"Well, why don't you check Raven's room for some spell books or somethin'?" Private Hive suggested.

"Fine. You all wait here," Jinx ordered and left.

"Who died and made her Queen of the Universe?" See-More asked. "Do you think this outfit matches my skin color?"

"Shut up, See-More."

The moment Jinx had gone into Raven's room, she had wished she hadn't. It was so creepy and had an eerie feeling to it. Sad looking statues and anything frightening you could think of seemed to be made out of the girl's room.

Jinx cautiously walked quietly through the room, ready for anything that would jump out at her if she lowered her guard. She found a case of books and immediately started looking at them.

Thirty minutes and a couple books later….

"Argh, I'm never going to find a spell at this rate," Jinx said to herself. Suddenly, she spotted a dark chest. Curiosity overcame Jinx and she opened the chest and peered inside. She found a book that was old with slightly yellowed pages. It was decorated beautifully though it was a dull color. It seemed to tell a story.

"Well, hello there, young maiden. What brings my luck of someone with your beauty finding me?"

"Aaah! What are we going to do? Aaah! We're all doomed! Aaah! I'm running out of things to scream about!" Beast Boy hollered.

"Calm down, one eye. We still can get out of this…somehow," Raven said glumly.

"Raven's right," Robin said, "we just need to get out of this dump before it's too late."

"How? We shouldn't try sellin' 'cause they're not buyin'," Cyborg said.

"Perhaps we should attempt the breaking out?" Starfire suggested. "I know that it is wrong, but we are not criminals or juvenile delinquents."

"You're right," Robin agreed. "The only way we can accomplish anything is to break out."

"But if we break out, we'll be accused of breaking out because we did and we'd have to go back to jail for breaking out and then we'd have to break out again and breaking out is bad and—break—bad—um, when will the madness end?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Don't strain your brain," Raven said.

"Let's see, break out and be just like villains, or wait here like sitting ducks?" Robin said.

"Oh please, choose. The anxiety is killing me," Raven said sarcastically.

"But we have broken out of unjust jails before, yes?" Starfire said.

"But this isn't an unjust jail, Star. Then again…." Robin trailed off.

"Maybe one of us should go while the others stay here. You know, like so we aren't missed," Cyborg said.

"Good idea. Raven, you should be the one to go back to the tower," Robin declared.

"How am I supposed to break out without being noticed?" Raven asked.

"You could jinx those window bars. Beast Boy, you can use your laser beam to quietly make the window bigger so Raven can fit through," Robin said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Raven and Beast Boy asked in unison.

"I don't know! You think about it, or something," Robin said uselessly.

"Or something," Raven said.

"Beast Boy, try switching your lens. There's gotta be a laser eye in there. Raven, try aiming at the bars. You probably have to think about it," Robin directed.

His guesses were as good as gold. In no time, well, actually, in some time, Raven had figured out how to put a small shaky jinx on the window bars. Beast Boy, after some time, shot through the tough substance of the wall and widened the window.

"Wish me luck," Raven called quietly back to her friends, and escaped through the window.

* * *

R&R!

-TTF


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, waaaaaaay sorry for the loooooong wait!Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I never will! sob

* * *

"Who are you?" Jinx asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. She was surprised, but she had heard of few enchanted books around the world. She didn't, however, think that Raven would have one.

"Why, turn to page seventy-one and you'll see," the mysterious voice said.

Jinx obeyed and flipped through the pages. Once she got to the right page, her eyes widened. There was a paper that was torn from the book but slipped back in with a young man fighting a dragon. The label for the man was Rorek and the dragon was Malchior.

"I am Rorek, the man who defeated the terrible dragon, Malchior," the voice said. (A/N: Rorek knew Jinx wasn't the actual Raven because she didn't have her usual look on her face and Raven would never have opened the book again. Sorry if you were a bit confused.)

"How did you get here?" Jinx asked.

"I was once trapped inside this book after defeating the terrible dragon, Malchior. Then, I was freed by a young girl whom found was evil and she trapped me in this book. By the way, you do look a bit like her, if you don't mind me saying," Rorek said.

"That's because I'm trapped in her stupid body. It's a long story," Jinx said bitterly.

"Do tell. It has gotten a bit lonely, er…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Rorek said.

"Jinx."

"Yes, quite a lovely name," Rorek remarked.

"Thank you," Jinx smiled, flattered. She started telling Rorek about what had happened and what she was doing. "I'm looking for a spell to reverse the effect, but I'm not having any progress."

"I may be able to help you, though I need to be free. The spell cannot be shown in words," Rorek said.

"How will I free you?" Jinx asked.

"I'm sure you've cast spells before?" Rorek said.

"Yes."

"Then that saves me a lot of time. Gather the following objects…"

In ten minutes, Jinx had everything set up to free Malchior. She stood a few feet away from the circle she had made around Rorek's book and chanted the incantation.

Raven reached her destination and ran through the conveniently opened doors. She ran into the living room at top speed and almost knocked Gizmo down.

"What the hairball—?" Gizmo shouted in his widely known obnoxious way.

"Where's Jinx?" Raven panted.

"She's in your room lookin' for a cure," Private Hive answered.

"Shut up, idiot! You don't want to—" Gizmo warned, backing away.

"…She's…in…my…room?" Raven steamed.

"Uh, yeah," Mammoth said, following Gizmo's example of how to avoid Raven. He tried to hide behind Gizmo.

Raven stormed into the halls leaving the boys scared out of their wits.

"What's eatin' her?" See-More asked.

Raven was about to open her door when she noticed the bright light barely escaping her door. "What in the world…?" She opened the door to see Jinx stepping away from a large beam of light hitting the floor. Books were scattered everywhere and the figure of a person was hunched in the middle of the light. "No!"

Jinx turned with an uneasy look on her face. "What's happening?"  
"You tell me!" Raven said angrily. "How did you find it?"

"The book? It was in a chest," Jinx explained. "I uh, had to find a cure. All your other books weren't any help, so I tried to find one that could. Then Rorek said that he could help. Not that _you'd _care about him! You were the one who _trapped _him! How could you?"

"Because he was a demonic dragon who tricked me into thinking he was a handsome young sorcerer!" Raven shouted.

"Oh."

At this time, Rorek, or should I say _Malchior_ had regained his original form as a dark dragon.

"Look what you've done!" Raven exclaimed.

"Oops," Jinx said, staring at Malchior.

"I am FREE!" Malchior said with satisfaction. "I, Malchior, am free once again!" He looked down at the two girls and his mouth twisted into a dastardly smile. "Girls this century seem to be extremely gullible, yet helpful, don't you think?" He grabbed Jinx and Raven with the speed of a cobra and laughed his sickly laugh.

"Uh, Jinx? You in there?" said the small voice of See-More.

"Ah, just open the stinkin' door, scuzball!" said the shrill voice of Gizmo.

The door was slammed down by Mammoth's new amazing alien strength.

"What's goin' on?" Private Hive exclaimed.

"Oh, we're just helplessly in the hands of a fearsome dragon!" Raven said impatiently. "Don't just stand there! Get us out!"

"Okay! You don't have to be testy," See-More said. Then he looked at his hands. "Uh, anyone know how to work this thing?"

"How should _I _know?" Gizmo asked, touching a part of his/Robin's utility belt. A freeze disc neatly popped out. "Bird Brain's got some easy-looking weapons. A cave man could figure out how to use it. What an idiot."

"How do I fly this thing?" Mammoth wondered. He started jumping up and down, waving his arms.

"C'mon, c'mon…Sonic blaster!" Private Hive held his arm in front of him and waved it up and down, expecting Cyborg's sonic cannon to appear.

Malchior laughed again. "Oh, this is _priceless_!" he roared with amusement.

"Looks like it's up to me to save the day…again," Raven sighed. She started to wriggle her hands free. Since Malchior was busy laughing at the boys, it made it a bit easier, though she knew it wouldn't last.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, alright, now to finish you off, Raven, my dear. Once and for all!" Malchior said. Just as he opened his mouth to breathe fire, Raven shot a few pink hexes, squarely hitting his teeth and one down his throat. "Gah!" He dropped the two girls and started to choke a bit.

Once she touched the floor, Raven reached for the book but narrowly escaped Malchior's foot.

"Not again, sweet Raven!" Malchior shouted. He turned around and swung his tail, breaking half of Raven's room and sweeping Raven into the wall in the process. Raven was knocked out by the impact and picked up once again by Malchior.

Malchior flew up high and onto the roof of Titans Tower.

"Hm, hm! I get to waste you at your own home! How lucky am I!" Malchior smirked. "Let's make this slow…and painful…"

Back in Raven's room, when Jinx had reached the floor, she moved out of the way of the fight. She wasn't up to fighting a dragon more than ten times the size of her. When Raven failed to get the book and was captured by Malchior, Jinx grabbed the book. She didn't really care for Raven, but she didn't want her body wasted.

Since the book was about the adventures of Rorek, the spell to defeat the dragon had to be around the end. She scanned through the book until she found the right spell. She tucked the book under her arm and faced her next predicament. How was she supposed to get to the roof on time?

Jinx tried to remember how Raven levitated. She knew that Raven said magic words to levitate things. She could try that.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose!" Jinx shouted. She immediately shot through the air. She soared high. Really high. She looked at the roof and fell almost as quickly as she flew.

"Ow."

"Well, what do we have here?" Malchior hissed. "Going to save the ugly girl with no fashion sense, are you?"

"No!" Jinx shouted. "I'm going to save the body the ugly girl with no fashion sense is in!"

She moved her hands in the appropriate positions and held up the white, dusty book. Her hands glowed white as did the book.

"Noooooooooo!" Malchior screamed as he was sucked into the book.

Raven—who was now falling—luckily woke up before she hit the ground and saved herself from a broken cranium.

"As much as I'd hate to say it, thanks," Raven said to Jinx half-smiling. "Quick thinking."

"Well, I couldn't let my body get destroyed," Jinx said stuffily.

"Hm! You may have my body, but you're still the same troll I know and hate," Raven returned equally stuffy.

"Hey, I saved your life! You should be happy! Not that you ever are," Jinx said.

"And if I didn't come along, you'd probably be squashed by Malchior!" Raven shot back.

"Huh! I could've taken him!"

"Yeah right. You use my powers as good as these morons know how to use my friends' powers!"

"At least _my _room isn't a mess!"

"Nah, it probably already was. And cool down. If you get too angry, you wouldn't want to see the effect."

"You don't have to tell me what to do," Jinx muttered as she tried to cool off.

"Last time you didn't listen to me, you almost destroyed the tower. I've said it to everyone once and I'll say it again," Raven said. "Nobody goes into my room."

"Cut the drama. How are we supposed to fix this mess we're in?" Jinx asked.

"Come with me," Raven said, jumping down into her room lightly. She walked over to her book shelf and took out a thin book. "Looks like you missed one."

Jinx's cheeks turned as red as a beet and was very conspicuous against her/Raven's pale skin.

Raven opened the book and leafed through a few pages and stopped. Her eyes zoomed across the page and stopped. Her eyes stared at the spot, widening.

"What?" See-More asked. "Does it say we're gonna explode or something?"

"No. It says that the spell will be permanent if we don't get into the same room at sunset."

* * *

Please R&R! Cross your fingers for a quicker update! 

-TTF


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait, I have a tight schedule now chalk full of chores and junk. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Why is it always sunset?" See-More wondered.

"Wait a second," Private Hive said. "The sun'll set in an hour and a half."

"And it just so happens that all the villains in Jump City are found too 'dangerous'," Jinx said. "They're going to move everyone go to a special level four security facility. What are the odds of that?"

"Okay, that's _very _unlucky," Raven said.

"What're we going to do?" See-More asked.

"They'll let us in. We're _Titans_, remember?" Gizmo said, shuddering at the word 'Titans'.

"When do they leave?" Raven asked.

"Probably after dinner at seven, which reminds me…we skipped lunchtime," Mammoth said hungrily.

"We don't have time for lunch," Raven said. "We have to get to the prison quick."

"Wait, what about the spell?" Jinx asked. "What is it?"

"It doesn't look too complicated…oh, wait…" Raven trailed off. The others waited as her eyes darted back and forth. "That can't be good…" She winced. "That'll be hard…"

"Will you get on with it?" Private Hive asked impatiently. I'd like to be in my body now."

"Okay, the deal is," Raven started, "the spell is simple, but the ingredients will be pretty hard to find."

"It can't be that bad," Jinx said hopefully.

"First we need the hair of a beautiful maiden," Raven said.

See-More reached for a strand of Raven's/Jinx's hair.

"Touch my hair and you die!" Jinx shouted at See-More who withdrew his hand.

"Just pluck one from Mammoth," Raven said.

"Ew…" See-More said.

"He's in Starfire's body!" Gizmo said exasperatedly. "Idiot…"

"Oh, right," See-More nodded and pulled a strand of hair from Mammoth's/Starfire's head.

"Ow!"

"Well, that wasn't hard," Private Hive said.

"There's more than one ingredient, you know," Raven said, rolling her eyes. "The next thing is water from the Fountain of Youth."

"Is there such thing?" Private Hive asked.

"Sure! Here you go!" See-More magically whipped out a bottle of water from behind his back. Raven took it and arched an eyebrow.

"'Spring Water: Your Fountain of Youth'," Raven read. "I don't think that'll work."

"Fine, fine," See-More said in a bored tone. "We'll use the _real _Fountain of Youth water." Once again, he whipped out a bottle of water. This water looked like it contained some sort of sparkly substance.

"'Fountain Water: Your REAL Fountain of Youth,'" How'd you…?" Raven was speechless like the rest of the group.

"It was a gift from the family on my birthday," See-More sighed. "It tastes like dirt."

"Er…yeah. We also need five petals from a Chiebolikk Griesynlikk," Raven said.

"A Chie-what?" Mammoth said, confused.

"Is that some kind of food?" See-More asked, scratching his head.

"If it was, then I would know," Mammoth said.

"It's a flower on a distant planet," Gizmo said uninterestedly.

"He's right," Raven said. "Mammoth, you'll have to go to the planet Archidna to get it."

"Huh?"

"It's a little purple planet with pink and green trees growing everywhere," Raven said. "You'd better go now."

Mammoth nodded dumbly and wobbly flew away.

"Now we only need two more ingredients," Raven announced. "We need the Amulet of Griloth and a dragon scale."

"Well, looks like Rorek dropped a scale right there. How convenient," Jinx remarked as she picked up the cold black scale.

"Yeah, but where can we get the amulet?" Raven pondered. "I don't suppose Mammoth got any other birthday presents we should know about?"

"Nah. All the other presents were food," See-More said.

"Then where can we find the stinkin' amulet?" Gizmo wondered aloud.

"I recall that there's a special amulet in Azarath. I think that's it," Raven said.

"Oh, great! How are we supposed to get there?" Jinx exclaimed.

"I'll show you. We have to find it. In the meantime, you two just…do something and wait for Mammoth to get back," Raven said. "No raiding the fridge and don't touch _anything _that might destroy _anything_," Raven said. "Or you'll be sorry." Her eyes glowed a shade of white for a second. Then she took Jinx to her room.

"She's scary," See-More commented.

"You have no idea," Gizmo said.

After the girls completed the spell to Azarath, (A/N: Sorry, I forgot how Raven did it) they were inside a blue portal in two seconds. Raven was grasping Jinx's/Raven's hand for dear life. If she got loose, she could end up in some other dimension.

"When do we get there?" Jinx asked a she soared through the air.

"It's coming up in a few minutes," Raven answered.

As if on cue, the beautiful floating land came to view.

"Wow," Jinx said in awe. "I've read about this place, but I didn't think I could actually see it."

"Yeah, let's just get going, okay?" Raven said, tugging on Jinx's/Raven's arm. It was sort of hard because Jinx was the one holding her up.

"Oh, right."

Meanwhile, Mammoth was having some difficulties of his own.

"So I turn a right to Glaark, go past Pleen, turn left on Scunt and then I'm there?" Mammoth asked.

"Nom no! You past Glaark, left to Pleen, right to Scunt!" said an irritable blue alien who had learned some English.

"What does Glaark look like again?" Mammoth asked, scratching his/Starfire's head.

"Argh! You find Glaark by self! No more helping from Scurgleoff!" Scurgleoff shouted as he retreated from Mammoth's sight.

Mammoth sighed heavily and started flying forward. He turned his head back and shouted, "Well, you weren't much help anyway you big, ugly—!" He bumped into a planet. It had big white letters on it that said: EEGNOSH GLAARK.

"Egnosh?" Mammoth said in confusion. Then he shrugged and started flying past Glaark and onto Pleen.

"What the heck!" Gizmo shouted as he slammed the door to the refrigerator.

"What?" See-More asked. He was wearing a Robin-suit and jumping around trying to look cool. But he just looked silly because the clothes were too big for him in Beast Boy's body.

"There's something _moving _in there!" Gizmo exclaimed.

"Do you think Raven told us not to eat because she was worried about our safety?" See-More asked.

"Yeah right," Gizmo said as he took out his laser.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting myself that big slice of cake."

"Oh."

* * *

R&R please!

-TTF


	8. Chapter 8

CAN IT BE? GASP! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! AAAAAAAAAAHHH! I UPDATED! Believe it or not, this is the final chapter in the neglected fanfic Twisted Tuesday. I can't believe it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter if anyone's reading this! I think people probably forgot about this or are ignoring me, so if that's the case this is going to be my own record! I feel very good inside.

Oh, and a heads up to everyone: MY B-DAY'S ON JUNE 3rd! YAY! So if anyone's reading my other fic, (Super School) which is updated too, yay, then I'll try myhardest to update _on _June 3rd because that would be so cool. (Details in the new chaper.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything I want in the world but I don't complain...much.

Now that that's over, let's just FINISH THE STORY!

* * *

"It's gotta be here somewhere," Jinx said, looking around. 

"I'm not so sure about this anymore," Raven said nervously.

"What are you afraid of?" Jinx scoffed. "There's nothing but doves around here. Nobody's going to catch you or anything."

"Yeah, I know," Raven said, her eyes darting around. "But I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"You always have bad feelings. You're…you," Jinx said.

"Now I feel much better," Raven said sarcastically. "Let's just find the thing and get out of here."

"That's what I'm talking about," Jinx nodded in approval.

"I think it should be right about…here," Raven said, looking up at a building. She went through the door, Jinx following close behind.

Jinx looked around in amazement. There were tons of precious jewels. It was like a bank/museum. A shiny ruby-encrusted necklace caught her eye. She reached for it, but Raven grabbed her/Raven's hand.

"This really isn't the place to be selfish," Raven said sternly.

"Sorry," Jinx shrugged. "Force of habit."

"Just remember, we're here for the amulet and only the amulet."

Jinx nodded.

Raven looked around and spied the amulet. "There it is!" She ran up to it only to have the case holding it blow up. She backed away.

"Aren't you supposed to be the control freak?" Jinx asked.

"I would if I had my powers," Raven shot back. "And if _someone _didn't switch our bodies."

"It wasn't my fault!" Jinx exclaimed. "You goodie-goodies could've just left us alone!"

"You were terrorizing the public!"

"So were you! It's not like you guys never damage the city!"

"We do it for good!"

"And we do it for fun!"

"As if that's a good reason," Raven said. "You're losing your touch, Jinx. Living with idiots, most likely."

Jinx sighed. "At least we can agree on something."

_I think I'll have K. Flash talk to her, _Raven thought. _He'll get through to her. And she'll make a good edition to the team. _But right now she didn't have time to think about it. She had to get to her own body before time ran out.

"Jinx, you have to use my powers to destroy the force field around the amulet," Raven said.

"What? You already broke the glass," Jinx said.

"Yes, but there's a magical force field around it," Raven explained. "Only an Azarathian can break it."

"Oh," Jinx nodded. "How do I do that?"

"You're in my body, you should know!" Raven exclaimed. "Only Azarathians know it, and I can't remember anymore. It's like its knowledge only my body knows. You have to figure it out."

"What?" Jinx said in disbelief. She slapped her/Raven's forehead. "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"Just concentrate and relax before you blow something up," Raven said calmly. "You have to tap deep into your mind to find it."

"I'm not really in to this mumbo jumbo stuff," Jinx said.

"You're part sorceress so you should be," Raven pointed out.

Jinx sighed. "Okay."

"Get into sitting position. Cross your legs," Raven instructed as she did just that. "Now close your eyes and chant. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Jinx obeyed even though she felt extremely silly.

"Finally! I'm here!" Mammoth shouted to no one in particular. He started kissing the ground for no apparent reason. He's just weird like that. Then he started to spit.

_Ew, _Mammoth wiped his/Starfire's mouth. "Now where's that stupid flower?"

He looked around and spotted it…at the side of a cliff.

"That's okay, I can fly!" he said proudly to no one. He jumped down the cliff and spread his arms out. Then he...fell. Luckily, there was a multicolored branch sticking out close to where the flower was.

"What happened? And why do I feel so weird?" Mammoth wondered aloud. He held his/Starfire's stomach and looked sick.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked.

Jinx was keeling over on the ground holding her stomach. "Oh…I…don't…know…"

Suddenly, Raven felt a jolt of pain through her body. "Wh-What's happening?"

"I-I think…our molecules…and us being in different bodies…not good…we're unstable…" Jinx whispered.

"We've got to finish the spell!" Raven exclaimed. "Hurry up!"

"A-Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!" Jinx chanted. The glass case shattered and glass flew everywhere. Raven quickly grabbed the amulet and started to drag Jinx.

"Come on, Jinx. We've got to go…" Raven urged. "Only you can get us back home."

Jinx groaned. "Why does it always have to be me?"

"Oh…I do not feel well…" Starfire groaned.

"You're not the only one," Beast Boy said. "When's Raven going to get back and reverse the spell?"

"I believe in her," Robin said. (A/N: And this is NOT Rob/Rae. He's just saying that because he's the leader. Just wanted to clarify that. Okay, back to the story.) "She'll make it in time."

"I hope in time is soon because I feel like I'm gonna heave," Cyborg said, lying down.

"I shouldn't have had that cake," Gizmo moaned, clutching his/Cyborg's stomach.

"I _told _you," See-More said.

"You ate some too, you know."

"Maybe that's why I'm feelin' queasy."

"Well I didn't eat any and I feel terrible," Private Hive said. (A/N: Forget about him? If you did, don't feel bad. I did too. Sorry for the errors. It's hard to concentrate on him. XD)

"At least we got to eat cake," See-More said.

"Shut up, See-More," Gizmo grumbled.

"We're back!" Raven shouted. She was carrying Jinx who was tuckered out.

"What happened to her?" See-More asked.

"No time to explain," Raven snapped. "Where's Mammoth?"

"Not here yet," Private Hive answered.

"What!" Raven exclaimed. First, she wasn't happy that she found out that she wasn't as light as she thought she would be, second, she had to get back from a painful trip through several dimensions that were very uncomfortable and not fun, and third, Mammoth wasn't back with her flower! Argh! Curse you Abraham Lincoln! (A/N: If you don't remember, the accursed penny started all this madness.  Have you noticed there's been a lot of Author's notes? Weird…)

"Must…get…food…" Mammoth groaned. "And flower." He started to climb up, trying to ignore his vertigo problem.

"Gotcha!" Mammoth grabbed the flower with both hands, but we all know a stem isn't a very firm thing to hold on especially if you're on a high cliff about to tumble to your doom.

"Yaaahh! Oh wait, I can fly," he said aloud. He took to the sky and flew off towards Earth with the troublesome flower in his/Starfire's hand.

By the time he got back to Titans Tower, everyone was looking murderous.

"Uh…got the flower…"

"Give me that!" Jinx snapped, grabbing the flower. "Idiot…"

"Okay, so all we have to do now is cast the spell and we're home free!" See-More cheered.

"We're forgetting one thing, geekazoid," Gizmo said.  
"What's that, shorty?"

"The other Titans!"

"Oh."

"Wait!"

"Get in," the officer said.

"No! You don't understand!" Robin shouted.

"What's not to understand? You're dangerous villains going to a jail with tougher security! It's as simple as that!"

"Please, if you just give us a chance—"

"Sorry, big guy," the officer said, shoving the Titans onto the ship that would take them far, far, far…far away. "But don't do the crime if you can't do the time."

"Dude, that is so lame," Beast Boy mumbled.

"SILENCE!"

Beast Boy cowered.

"We're really the Titans!" Cyborg argued.

"If I had a dime every time I heard that excuse I'd have…uh, ten cents…"

The Titans glared at the officer.

"Come on, can't this thing go any faster?" Jinx complained.

"Maybe I should drive," Private Hive suggested.

"No! I'm driving!"

"But I'm older!"

"So what?"

"I'm more responsible," Jinx said, sticking her nose in the air. "You wouldn't know how to drive correctly."

"And you do?"

"What'd you say?" Jinx turned her head to the back seat to give Private Hive the evil eye.

"Argh!" Raven quickly grabbed the wheel. "Jinx!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I can drive better than you sludgeheads."

"Shut up, Gizmo!"

Gizmo muttered something a little boy shouldn't ever mutter.

"Hey, don't touch that!" Raven warned.

"Touch what?" Gizmo said innocently.

"Don't think I don't know about you stealing Cyborg's car."

"Fine."

"Okay, it's five thirty! Time to go!"

With that, the ship started to move slowly. Smoke rose and it was off.

"No!" Starfire shouted.

"Here we are! Get out! Get out!" Raven shouted. She had taken the liberty of confiscating the wheel and driving them the rest of the way.

"Okay, okay!"

Raven and the Hive Five ran onto the docks and past the officer.

"Oh, the Teen Titans! What a pleasant—what the heck is that villainess doin' here?"

"I am not a villain," Raven stated. "The real Titans are on that ship!"

"We're too late!" Jinx wailed.

"What're you talking about?" the officer asked.

"It's true," Jinx explained. "Our bodies are on that ship!"

"Huh?"

Jinx scowled. "Oh, never mind!"

"Jinx, you, Mammoth, and See-More have to fly up over to the ship and stop it!" Raven ordered.

"But I can't fly!"

"Turn into a flying animal, idiot!"

"Oh."

The three obeyed.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Jinx soared into the air and followed the ship.

Mammoth wobbled, but he got into the air too. See-More didn't even get off the ground.

"How do you work this thing?" See-More complained. "Oh, wait…" He turned into a pterodactyl and picked up Raven, Private Hive, and Gizmo.

Jinx shot a stream of dark energy towards the front of the ship while Mammoth pushed.

"What in the—"

"Stop the ship!" Jinx grunted. "Turn around!"

The captain was confused, but nobody dared to disobey the Titans.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he saw the figures of Beast Boy, himself, Cyborg, and Jinx in the sky.

Raven dropped to the ground and quickly cast the spell while the ship turned. She chanted a few magic words: "Akarei, Zetho, Tiena, Morone!" Raven held the amulet of Azarath high.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed. Colors sprung out of the sky: red, yellow, blue, green, purple, the world seemed to end. It felt like they were swirling round and round in a vortex…so…dizzy…it went black.

"Hey! Hey!"

"Maybe we should hit them with this."

"We can't do that!"

"Sure we can."

Raven moaned. She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of policemen about to clobber her with sticks.

"Uh, we weren't doin' nothin'," one said.

"Who am I?" Raven wondered aloud. She saw that she was in a room, probably a hospital. The other Titans and Hive Five members were still unconscious in white beds. The white was blinding. She looked down to see her normal dark attire and pale hands. She smiled a little. "It's…all over…"

Gradually everyone woke up and the Hive Five were sent to jail. The ship was destroyed in the change of bodies, so they had to stay at the regular old villains-with-powers jail.

"Well, I learned something today," Beast Boy announced importantly.

"Be ready for anything life sends your way?" Robin said.

"Be true to yourself and you will prevail?" Starfire suggested.

"Sometimes you can trust others?" Raven tried.

"Don't judge a book by its cover?" Cyborg guessed.

"Oh, those are good," Beast Boy remarked, "but that wasn't it."

"Then what?" Robin asked curiously.

"Never trust an innocent penny that may be able to alter reality as we know it," Beast Boy answered.

"Oh."

* * *

Thank you to every one of my reviewers, I love you all! R&R PLEASE! 

-TTF


End file.
